


Minki, Minky, and Me

by kimpotato



Category: HINAPIA (Band), NU'EST, PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friend vs Girlfriend, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimpotato/pseuds/kimpotato
Summary: In which two of the most important people in Jonghyun's life share the same name.Well, mostly.
Relationships: Choi Minki | Ren & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Choi Minki | Ren/Kim Jonghyun | JR, Kim Jonghyun | JR/Kim Minkyung | Roa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Minki, Minky, and Me

“Minki, this is my girlfriend Minky. Minky, this is my best friend, Minki.”

Jonghyun watched, with growing horror, as his normally congenial best friend began to size up his girlfriend with a piercing look. 

“He was mine first.”

In response, Minky’s right corner lip pulled up to meet Minki’s not-so-subtle taunt.

“I can give him babies.”

Jonghyun wasn’t sure what to expect when he first introduced Minky to Minki, but it was definitely _not_ this.

He and Minky had already been dating for three months. Jonghyun figured they had finally entered a stable period in their relationship, enough to start introducing Minky to his friends and family. Minki, his best friend since middle school, was both friend _and_ family, though they were not related by blood. Thus, Jonghyun felt it was only natural to introduce Minky to Minki first. Anyway, his family lived all the way back to Gangneung, while he had been living with Minki since first year of college.

When he had first told Minki about Minky, his best friend seemed okay with it, even teasing him a bit for finally choosing one of his many admirers. Jonghyun clarified that it was the other way around—he had pursued Minky until she finally agreed to go out on a date with him.

_“That’s a first,” Minki snorted. _“_ Must be pretty special, this girl, huh?” _

Minky, too, seemed neutral on the reveal that Jonghyun had been living with another guy for five years and counting. Dorms were not uncommon in universities, and it was simply more cost-efficient to split the rent on a new place, especially when one was just starting out on a new career.

_“He sounds adorable,” Minky commented after Jonghyun had regaled her with many of his misadventures with Minki._

Three months after these conversations, Jonghyun found himself seated between Minki and Minky, for the first time wondering if letting them meet up so early was the right thing to do.

***

Jonghyun then decided to introduce Minky to the rest of his close friends from college.

And that’s when all hell broke loose.

***

“I’m going to the movies with Minky later.”

Aaron and Minhyun both looked up from their food and flashed Jonghyun a confused look.

“Which one?” Dongho asked, the only one who was still focused on the food in his plate.

“ _Peninsula._ ”

“No,” Dongho clarified. “Which one? Minki or Minky?”

Jonghyun paused, chopsticks in midair, as he considered the question. _Ah, they do sound a bit alike._ Plus Minki was running late for their weekly lunch out, so there was no way for the other guys to know that it wasn’t him Jonghyun was talking about.

“Minky. With a Y.”

“Ah, makes sense,” Dongho answered, still munching on his food.

“Since it’s Minky, I guess we’ll give you a pass,” Minhyun shrugged.

“We’d be upset if it were Minki because you didn’t invite us along,” Aaron joked. 

“Wouldn’t Minki be upset he wasn’t invited along?”

“It’s a date night. Why would he want to third-wheel them?”

“Because Jonghyun always went to the movies with him before.”

“That was before Minky though.”

“Ah, makes sense.”

“ . . . ”

“ . . . ”

“ . . . ”

All three turned to Jonghyun, who had noticeably gone quiet since he clarified who his movie date was.

“You haven’t told Minki yet, have you?”

Jonghyun shook his head, feeling the tips of his ears heat up in embarrassment.

“You are so dead later,” Dongho snorted, stealing the last piece of meat _from_ Jonghyun’s plate.

***

  
  
“These are Minki’s favorite,” Jonghyun mused, more to himself than his companion. He and Minhyun were in Gwangjang Market to eat kalguksu. Passing by the many stalls, Jonghyun found himself drawn to a particular shop, one selling a variety of sweets and snacks.

Minhyun stopped a few feet in front of him and took a step back. “Minki with an I or Minky with a Y?” he asked, picking a pack of dried seaweeds on display.

It took Jonghyun several seconds before he could reply. “ . . . with an I.”

“Figures,” Minhyun hummed. “Minki does have a sweet tooth. Does Minky like sweet things, too?”

Jonghyun considered the question. “She likes cake and iced coffee.”

Minhyun snorted and handed the pack of dried seaweed to the shop owner. “I’ll get this,” he said, before turning to his friend. “So are you buying some for Minki? With an I, I mean.”

Jonghyun sighed and started reaching for his wallet. “I’ll get them both one pack each.”

***

“Minki asked if I could buy stuff from Olive Young. I got a list and all.”

They were walking in Myeongdong, him and Dongho, when Jonghyun pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket.

“Girl Minky?” Dongho huffed as he wove through the throng of people walking past them.

“ . . . boy Minki,” Jonghyun replied, after a pause.

Dongho grabbed Jonghyun’s arm so he wouldn’t be carried away by the rush hour crowd. “We can drop by Olive Young after we buy the stuff Aaron had listed.”

“Okay.”

“Girl Minky didn’t give you a list?”

Jonghyun shook his head. “She prefers to buy her skin care items herself.”

“What an ideal girlfriend.”

“You can’t have her.”

Dongho laughed, pulling Jonghyun to the side to avoid crashing into an incoming car. “Don’t you wish boy Minki was like that, too?”

“Eh,” Jonghyun shrugged. “Not the first time he asked me to buy stuff for him.”

“What an ideal best friend.”

Jonghyun muffled a groan as Dongho pulled him into the store they needed to buy stuff from.

***

“Minky, can you help me with something in the kitchen for a second?”

Best friend and girlfriend paused from destroying each other in-game long enough to respond, simultaneously, at that.

“Right now?”

“Give me a minute.”

They turned to each other.

“He called me.”

“You wish.”

“He clearly said Minki.”

“Didn’t you hear the stretch of Y at the end?”

Minki and Minky diverted their glares to Jonghyun, waiting for him to declare the winner of another debate.

Jonghyun sighed, silently wishing he had asked Aaron to help out in cooking tonight’s dinner instead.

***

“At this rate, we should just start calling them Minki with an I and Minky with a Y,” Dongho suggested. Jonghyun had barged into his and Minhyun’s shared condo unit thirty minutes earlier, begging them to hide him from his crazy girlfriend and even crazier best friend.

“That’ll definitely save us some trouble,” Aaron agreed, who just happened to be in the unit, too.

“I wonder which one will stab us with an eyeliner first,” Minhyun mused out loud, patting Jonghyun’s head. Jonghyun whimpered and pressed his face more firmly into the pillow on Aaron's lap.

“Minki with an I?” Dongho guessed.

Aaron snorted. “Definitely with an I.”

***

“The Minkies’ not giving you a headache lately?” Aaron asked, sounding shocked, as he and Jonghyun drove over his house. It was so natural, the way the group had evolved into calling the unlikely pair “Minkies,” even as both expressed their indignation over being lumped in together with the other person.

_“Minki is clearly the superior spelling.”_

_“Go Minky or go home.”_

Jonghyun let the cool summer breeze kiss his cheeks from the window of Aaron’s car. “They’ve been oddly quiet the past few weeks,” he murmured. “Almost like a ceasefire.”

Aaron laughed as he parked his car in the driveway. “Maybe they’re busy with more important things.”

Jonghyun snorted as they both got out of the car. “There are a million more important things than them bickering on a daily basis,” he said, following his friend to the door. “I’m just a bit worried that it happened so suddenly. Like the calm before a big storm, you know.” 

“Just admit you miss them fighting,” Aaron teased as he keyed in his house’s passcode.

Jonghyun frowned. “I like to photosynthesize in peace.”

Aaron grinned and opened the door. “Photosynthesize later,” he said, and then pushed Jonghyun inside.

A loud “SURPRISE!” greeted them, complete with party poppers and balloons. On the wall of Aaron’s living room hung a streamer, painted in big bold letters: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JONGHYUN!

Jonghyun blinked as Dongho and Minhyun rushed forward, forcing him to wear a silly party hat and sash. Noah also ran over to glomp him, while Aaron whacked him on the back good-naturally.

“Happy birthday!” Minhyun cheered, as Dongho slugged an arm around Jonghyun’s shoulder.

“Wh—what? Who . . . when did you have time to plan this?” Jonghyun stuttered, eyes zeroing in on two very important people in his life. Both were waiting by the couch, one holding what appeared to be a cheesecake, the other hugging Kkotsoonie in her arms.

“Surprise,” Minky smiled, the smile that always made Jonghyun’s heart race.

“Blow the candles before they melt,” Minki grinned, the grin that always made Jonghyun feel loved.

“You two planned this?” he asked, shocked. “Together?”

Minki sniffed haughtily as he put the cake down on the coffee table. “Well, she obviously needed _my_ help.”

Minky rolled her eyes as she set Kkotsoonie on the couch. “Please, you ruined the first cake so we had to order a new one last-minute.”

“You accidentally popped half the balloons before we could finish decorating the room.”

“You tried adding bell peppers to the seaweed soup.”

“You spent more time playing with Aaron’s dogs than actually helping out.”

Jonghyun’s sudden laughter, light but full, stopped the Minkies from arguing further. They met each other’s eyes, paused, and burst out laughing, too. Seconds later, Aaron, Dongho, and Minhyun also joined in.

“Did you like the surprise?” Minki asked, when the last peals of laughter had subsided.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Jonghyun gave everyone a grateful smile. “I like you all more.”

Dongho groaned in disgust, Aaron cringed, and Minhyun shuddered. Meanwhile, both Minki and Minky stepped forward and wrapped Jonghyun in their arms.

“We like you, too!” they sang in chorus.

###

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I've had this draft for months but never got around to finishing it till now. It started when I found out that Minkyung's nickname is Minky, and then I realized that it sounded similar to Minki (at least I think it does). 
> 
> And since I love JRen best friendship and JRoa romance, well, the rest's history.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this weird, crack-y oneshot!
> 
> Visit [KP's Corner](https://twitter.com/thelittlebugi/) for more of my plot bunnies and drabbles.


End file.
